leroyalsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexi Russell
Basics= Name: Lexi Russell Gender: Female God Parent: Melinoe Species: Huntress Mortal Parent: John Russell Age: Immortal, chronologically 35 (looks 19) Personality: Lexi is slightly distant, and can be melancholy. She used to like to talk to ghosts, but she lost that power, so she now branches out and talks to humans. Sometimes, her memories of being enslaved under Kronos come back, and she is deeply saddened. She does not like to talk to boys, for she associates them all with her boyfriend who turned her in to Kronos. Weapons: Silver bow and hunting knives |-| Appearance= Model: Maria Rondinella Lexi.PNG Lexi.JPG Lexi2.JPG Lexi3.JPG |-| History= On a normal Sunday in a pub in his small Irish town, John Russell was waiting for his drink and saw Melinoe walk into the pub. She seemed to change appearances, and there was an aura of mystery surrounding her. They spent the night at his house and the next morning, she left. This happened again the next week. This time, they talked about themselves and got a little closer. But, she left the next morning with no promise of love. The next week, he managed to convince her to sleep with him, and the next morning, she left and never came back. 5 months later, a baby basket arrived at his door. A small tag on the basket said From Melanie, the name that Melinoe had told him. He took in the baby and made a vow to always keep her safe. Lexi grew up loving just being alone in the forest, where the trees surrounded her and made her feel like she lived in a cavern filled with nature. She would go every day after school until when she turned 10. At age 10, she walked into the forest and thought she heard a dense whisper. She turned a corner and spirits of the dead filled up the clearing that she was looking at. Startled, she ran home and locked herself in her room. Since that day, she got even more close with the ghosts, taking the next years of afternoons as a time to reconcile with them and hear their stories. Everybody thought of her as weird, because she didn't talk to anybody at school and rushed home right after. They saw her as freaky. She didn't understand why. She thought that she was normal. Her father wanted her to share his passion for hiking, and was deeply saddened when she refused to hike with him. When she turned 13, after 3 years of the same afternoon routine, she encountered a harpy flying towards her. She screamed and sprinted as fast as she could towards home. But soon, the harpy caught up to her and was about to strike when a satyr jumped in and killed it. Even more freaked out, she ran home and slammed the door. The satyr knocked and knocked until John opened up the door and let him in. The satyr convinced John to let Lexi go to camp by giving John a beautiful gold compass and some expensive hiking gear. Since it was John's lifelong dream to become an explorer, he packed up his belongings, let Lexi go, and hit the trails. The satyr took Lexi to America. After a long plane ride, they encountered a hellhound, but the satyr killed it easily. After a smooth drive in a rental car. She reached CHB safely. For the next 2 years, she spent her time at camp, helping out with ghost control and similar tasks. She loved the gorgeous scenery, and the fact that nobody judged her for locking herself up in a room so that she could talk to ghosts. She met a boy who was a child of Ares, and their relationship blossomed into love. As the second Titan war began to rise, when she was 15, he turned her in to Kronos and she became a part of his demigod army. He was secretly working for Kronos, and realized that the fact that she could communicate with ghosts made her a great addition into the army, for she could get information from the dead to help Kronos. Her job in his army was to rely information from the dead to a child of Themis, who verified it and passed it to Kronos. Kronos had her locked up in a cage so that she couldn't escape, only letting her out to give them information. She did this everyday, talking to the ghosts and giving information away. She hated the fact that she was enslaved, and hated her boyfriend for capturing her. She was not allowed to go outside. She was given only bread and water three times a day. This was her life for the 4 years that the war lasted. As the war died down, Kronos faded, and the army disbanded, she ran away into the woods and cried for help. She used sharp pieces of wood to kill animals. She was in the woods alone for two days. The Hunt found her and she told her story, and Artemis, taking pity on her, let her join the Hunt. She was 19. For 16 years, she was content with the Hunt, running around with immortality and a feeling of freedom. She loved to hunt and shoot and fight, and her pride developed even more. She was a bit sad when the ghosts did not appear anymore, but she realized that it would bring back too many memories of Kronos. Instead, for the first time, she began to talk to humans. She enjoyed being with happy beings. The hunters and Artemis filled the void in her life that Kronos and her boyfriend had caused. One day, a great battle against a Manticore began and Lexi was mortally wounded. Artemis asked her if she would like to go back to camp to relax and heal. Lexi said yes immediately. So, Artemis teleported her off to camp where she has been ever since. Category:Demigods